In The Cullen House
by TwilightObsessed0411
Summary: Road trip. Set after BD P2. Don't read if you love Jacob. The Cullen's go on a road trip. We, think personally, this chapter is awesome. If you don't like it... suck it. Please R&R. Enjoy! -Nachos'n'Guac Bella's POV Alice had decided to hold a family meeting. "So, Jazzy and I have been doing some thinking…" "That's never a good thing." Rosalie muttered, who earlier was still tryi
1. Chapter 1

**_Road trip._**

 ** _Set after BD P2. Don't read if you love Jacob. The Cullen's go on a road trip. We, think personally, this chapter is awesome. If you don't like it... suck it. Please R &R. Enjoy! -Nachos'n'Guac_**

Bella's POV

Alice had decided to hold a family meeting.

"So, Jazzy and I have been doing some thinking…"

"That's never a good thing." Rosalie muttered, who earlier was still trying to clean up the destruction from last week's thinking session.

"Shut up! Anyways, we were thinking, and we are going on a…" she paused, signalling to something to jump down to the living room from the stairs. That something being Jasper in a printed t-shirt and khaki shorts,

"Road trip!" he finished.

They all groaned, except Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, _I_ think it's a great idea." Said Esme.

Carlisle smiled, half terrified, half trying to cover it up. He kissed Esme tenderly on the head.

"I think it would be a great idea, too."

"Really?" Esme asked, not sounding completely convinced.

"Honey, I will always side with you."

Renesmee was practically jumping up and down in her spot on Edward's lap.

"It's decided, then!" she said excitedly.

"If you're going, so am I." said Edward to Renesmee.

"And if you're going," I said to Edward, "So am I."

"YAY! Can Jakey come?" Edward double-groaned.

"Cause' if he's not going, neither am I!"

She added sternly.

Edward still looked unsure.

"If he isn't coming, I will run away with him-"  
"YES! Jacob can come!" Edward interrupted.

"Great!" Alice chirped, "Everyone start packing!"

Emmett was a little too… enthusiastic. He bounded up the stairs, accidentally boring a large hole in the 5th Step.

"EMMET MCCARTY CULLEN!" Esme screeched.  
"Sorry, Ma!"

"That was 19th century mahogany, young man!"

"You sound like Effie, Ma."  
"Now is NOT the time for hunger games references!"

Renesmee tugged on Esme's sleeve.

"Grandma, why are you yelling at uncle Emmy?"

"Oh, Sweetheart," She said, picking her up, "He just broke my mahogany."  
"Naughty Emmy!"

"That's _uncle_ Emmy to you, young lady!"

"Did I say you could scold my daughter, Emmett?" I asked him threateningly.

"No."  
"Will you do it again?"

"No."

"Good."

He had learned his lesson, and also learned that I was stronger than him, at the moment.

Jasper was doubled over laughing.

"Well… we're… going… to…"

He was giggling so much he couldn't even speak.

"We're going to Hollywood." Edward sighed.

"Edward! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Jasper yelled, "Why'd you have to read my mind! It would have sounded better if I said it!" it sounded really funny with the accent and all.

"No difference, really." He mumbled.

"It does make a difference, to ME!" he was having a full-on girl tanty

"Where's Jakey? " Renesmee asked, the whole room falling silent at her innocent question.

Her question was answered when the door was kicked off its hinges, quite literally.

"RIGHT HERE, NESS!"

She ran and jumped up into his arms, squealing.

"YES! JAKEY!"

"Yes, Jakey. Wooooo. Anyways, I've got my bag. What about you?"

"Nope. Grandpa said he was going to buy the things we need there so, it's all good." she replied.

"Of course you are, god damn rich people." he muttered under his breath.

Carlisle looked disgusted, both at his language, and what he said.

"Well, I think this "God damn rich" man is the best thing that ever happened to me." Esme said in a raised voice. Esme's voice-raising was rare in _this_ household.

"Yeah, but do you have to teach your grand kid to brag about it?"

"B-but they didn't teach me anything, Jakey."

"Of course, they didn't." he said sarcastically.

"I'm sick of you guys! I'm sick of you" he looked at me, "and your sparkling little leech of a husband. I'm sick of you," He pointed at Esme, "And your stupid little do-gooder doctor."

"Excuse me?"  
"I mean, who jumps off a cliff if their kid dies? You had everything to live for!"

That went too far. Way, WAY too far. Carlisle snarled, clenched his fist by his sides.

"Esme. Go upstairs. You too, Renesmee."

They both followed the instruction he had practically growled.

In an instant, Jacob was pinned by the neck up against the wall, shaking.

"Let me go, you psycho!" he gurgled.

"Hurt me, hurt your little dogs, but you do _not_ , hurt _my_ Esme." He said, banging his head against the wall as he spoke.

He sort of did. I don't want to mention what happened next, but let me tell you, it WASN'T pretty. Long story short, he shoved his head down, and broke his nose, and along with an arm, a dislocated shoulder and a few teeth knocked out.

He was on the floor and whimpering by the time the doctor was finished.

He grabbed the boy and dragged him to the door, throwing him out, his blood dripping onto the grass. Didn't tempt anyone. It smelt like a gym sock pulled out of a dead fish's guts.

"And stay out." He said, his voice almost a whisper, before walking back up to their bedroom. Walking back up to Esme.

No one had ever seen Carlisle like this before. Just raising his voice was bad enough but when Carlisle gets physical… let's just say things don't end very well.

Carlisle's POV

I was ready to rip that mutt to pieces but I had to control my temper.

"Esme, honey, please open the door."

"Is he gone?" She managed to choke out

"Yes dear now please come out we're leaving in a few minutes" I replied.

"I don't want to."

Edward cut in front of me, knocked on the door.

I understood, and nodded at him. Being the first new son, they had a special bond I would never understand.

"Esme? Can you open the door?"  
"Go away."  
"Esme. Open the door."  
"Go away." She repeated, starting to get agitated.

"Esme, open the door now."  
"Edward, I don't feel like talking, just leave me alone."  
"Esme…"  
"Edward, I said leave me alone, dammit!" she yelled, and I winced. Her usually sweet, singsong voice was filled with hurt, and anger.

He grabbed the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

I stuck my arm out in front of him.

"Go. Please." I begged, "Let me talk to her."  
"Fine."  
He looked at all the others, and they got the sign.

They were gone before I could start pleading again, running off into the forest.

"Esme, please."

Silence.

"I'm begging you, open the door."  
Nothing.

"Esme, please."

"I'm giving you three seconds to open the door, ma, before I bust in." Emmett boomed, his usual charismatic self, had been taken over by anger, and sadness.

He was as angry as I was.

He smelled of wolf blood. He had finished the job. Not killed him, but got rid of him.

"One."  
Nothing happened. The door handle didn't turn, instead stayed locked tight.

"Two."  
Still nothing.

"Three."

He used his huge fists to punch a hole in the door, and literally tore away the rest. It left a hole big enough to fit Emmett inside, and that's saying something.

"Emmett go."  
He looked back at me, saw my expression, and nodded.

I stepped in the hole.

"Esme?"  
Instead of my beautiful wife, I was greeted sadly by the sight of my little granddaughter in the corner crying.

"Renesmee…"  
"Grandpa?"  
"Yes, sweetheart, it's me."  
She ran and jumped into my arms.

"Grandpa, grandma won't talk to me." She said, followed by another round of tears.

"Where did she go?"  
"She locked herself in the bathroom."

"Oh. EMMETT!"  
He calmly walked back in.

"Yeah?"  
"She locked herself in the bathroom."  
He nodded and sauntered over to the bathroom door

Emmett's POV

I slowly approached the bathroom.

Punching a hole, square in the middle, I was greeted by a few soap bottles to the face. Hard thrown, it left me with stars over my head.

 _Why even is there empty soap bottles in the bathroom!?_

"OW!"

Esme was huddled in the corner, cross legged and sobbing quietly.

Poor Ma.

 ** _Hey guys! Its us, your -fabulous- authors!_**

 ** _We only used the name Nachos'n'Guac because we are doing this as a joint FF._**

 ** _Some will be individual, some a partnership._**

 ** _We will try to upload every Monday-Friday, if not, we'll have a double-chapter sometime during the week._**

 ** _We also try to have 1K words per chapter._**

 ** _-love, Nachos'n'Guac_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **OMG WE ARE SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING!**

 **We have just been busy since it is the holidays, we are quite busy and have trouble to communicate but when we do get the chance to, we will upload PLEASE Forgive us and enjoy this EXTRA long chapter.**

 **Please comment and give us feedback and tell us any ideas you'd like us to include thank you all 3**

Chapter 2

Esme's POV

The door was punched open and my family peered inside of the bathroom. My son Emmett came in, so it threw an empty bottle of soap, so it wouldn't hurt him that much. He just seemed very hurt on the inside. He slowly backed away and left for someone else to come in and talk.

My beautiful husband came and said to me

"Esme honey, he's gone and won't be back for a very long time. Are you ok?

I could only choke out "y-e-s"

"let's get you something to do "he said back

3rd person POV

Everyone saw what stated Esme was everyone left the house except carlike there to comfort her.

After a couple of minutes, the Cullen's came back with a big smile and a camera and showed Carlisle picture and he snickered

Carlisles POV

The kids came back grinning as Emmett showed a picture of a Jacob being tied to a tree while eggs were thrown at him the only thing that kept him from phasing was the fact that Renesmee was right next to him and he didn't want to harm her in anyway.

Esme peeked at what I was giggling at and that's when Alice's face went blank.

CRAP! I could already sense the fury about to rise from my beloved wife.

"WHO STARTED THIS" she yelled everyone pointed at me and I slowly rose my hand

"WHO WAS INVOLVED WITH THIS?" everyone rose their hand including Renesmee

"IN THE STUDY NOW" we all scattered around as Esme saw our granddaughter in the crowd of tall people "Renesmee honey stay out here, it's an adult thing"

We all suddenly looked extremely scared.

"ok listen up! We all know Jacob broke my heart a bit but that was no reason to abuse Jacob especially with Renesmee even if I wasn't there you should all know that Renesmee was sad to see her on family attack her friend and it must have been extremely embarrassing for Jacob to not be able to defend himself in front of his imprint. Not to punish you all I'm cancelling all your credit cards for the week"

I could hear everybody groan considering how spoilt they were.

Esme excused everybody except _me._

I knew this day would come, I would be punished to _death._

Rosalie's POV

We were told to leave the room, except Carlisle. we were all vey curious so stuck around outside to hear what was going on. We could hear mum yell at Carlisle and it went silent, silent for at least 3 minutes and then suddenly burst out a very flustered Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had his hair pointing in all directions, much like Alice's as well as a couple of lip stains. Esme just stood there innocently.

(don't worry nothing BAD was happening in there, just a bunch of Carlisme fluff)

We were interrupted with a phone call. Esme picked up the phone

"Hello Esme Cullen speaking" she said sweetly

"um hey Esme. Uh its Jacob" we all gritted our teeth in frustration

"oh, hi Jacob what's up?" she replied

"well I just really wanted to apologise for what happened earlier."

"where are you Jacob?"

"Um …. Hospital"

"oh gosh Jacob I am SOOO sorry for what my family has done, I've over reacted now your hurt and…"

He was interrupted by Carlisle taking the phone and saying, "yeah um I think Esme forgives you now um BYE!"

"Esme smiled and said, "now let's get this road trip started!"

 **A/N**

 **Once again, we are sorry for not uploading in like FOREVER!**

 **Please review and comment even if its bad stuff causes it's like still feedback, right?**

 **We should be uploading VERY soon so be ready for a chapter or two.**

 **Remember we love ALL of you (and yes even the haters) have a great day and read on**

 **-** **Nachos'n'Gua** **c**


End file.
